En Garde
by RedWitch1
Summary: Fencing with Lex and Chloe Please RR


En Garde  
  
Author: RuaFair (AKA Fiona) Email: redwitchire@yahoo.co.uk Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters do not belong to me. This is just naughty fun. Rating: R Spoilers: None This is in response to the challenge on Lisa's board. Feedback: Yes please. I need to know if you want me to continue.  
  
***** 'I can't believe I'm doing this', thought Chloe as she stood in front of the large door of the Luthor mansion. 'I must be out of my mind.'  
  
She stood for a few more minutes, trying to decide whether to ring the bell or just turn around and head back home.  
  
'No I've come this far.' And she rang the bell.  
  
"Oh, looks like there's no one home," she muttered with relief after about 30 seconds and as she was turning away, the door opened and a woman that Chloe assumed was the housekeeper stood staring at her.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could see Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, looking Chloe up and down.  
  
"No I don't, but I only need to see him for a minute, he does know me," Chloe offered as an excuse.  
  
"Come in and I'll see if Mr. Luthor is free. Whom shall I say is calling?"  
  
"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."  
  
The woman turned and left, leaving Chloe standing the hallway. She returned a minute later, "Mr. Luthor will see you."  
  
Chloe followed her to a room that looked like a library, and there seated at a desk was the man she wanted to see.  
  
"Thank you Helen," he said to the housekeeper, and she left closing the door behind her.  
  
"Miss Sullivan I believe you wanted to see me."  
  
'Well bang goes my idea of making a little small talk before launching into why I was here', thought Chloe.  
  
"Yes, I was, em, wondering if, I might, well ask a favor of you." She managed to stammer out. 'Jeez retarded much', she thought.  
  
Lex smirked at the flustered sight of the normally in control Chloe Sullivan. "And what would this *favor* be?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.  
  
"Ok, there is this fencing competition coming up for anyone aged between 15 and 17 and the first prize is $2000.00, I use to fence when I lived in Metropolis but since we moved her I stopped because there really isn't anywhere around here to learn, stupid small town the only fencing its ever heard of involves stolen goods, anyway, I wasn't going to bother entering but the prize money was so tempting and I really need a new digital camera, then Clark had mentioned that you fenced and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a few refresher lessons."  
  
Lex stood in slight awe that she managed to get all that out in a single breath.  
  
"Let me see if I got that Miss Sullivan, you want me to give you fencing lessons."  
  
"Well.yes that's pretty much it."  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
"I'll understand if you.wait, what, did you just say you would?" she asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, you're sure."  
  
"Miss Sullivan, did you or did you not ask me to help." She nodded yes.  
  
"Well I'm saying yes I will giving you lessons."  
  
Still not quite believing him she said, "thank you Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Call me Lex, and are you ready?"  
  
"Ready, like now, you mean start now?"  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile at the bemused expression on her face, 'she looks cute and she truly thought I'd say no,' he mused.  
  
"It's as good a time as any."  
  
"But I don't have my whites or foil with me."  
  
"No need to worry about the gear for now, and I have spare foils, so shall we proceed?" Lex said as he started to move towards the door. "I have a room I use specifically for fencing, this way."  
  
Chloe just nodded dumbly and followed him; she pinched herself lightly just to make sure she was actually awake and that this wasn't some surreal dream. "Ouch," she muttered.  
  
Lex heard her and smirked. 'This will be fun,' he thought, 'getting all hot and sweaty with an attractive girl.'  
  
**********  
  
Chloe followed Lex as led her to a long room, a table sat in either end with a few chairs around each, there were four long windows, and part of the floor was covered in a cream-colored carpeted floor, just under 6ft wide and 45ft long, perfect size. On one wall was a cabinet filled with fencing equipment complete with masks, foils, sabres and epees.  
  
Lex made his way to the cabinet; he threw his jacket on the chair, unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up a little, his tie ended up beside the jacket. He took two foils from the cabinet and moved to the middle of the room.  
  
"Well Chloe, are we going to fence?"  
  
Chloe looked over at the smirking face of Lex and snapped out of the daze she had been in since he said yes. With the theme tune to the X-Files running around her head she moved to the chairs.  
  
She threw her bag and jacket over the other chair and threw a quick glance at her outfit. Black jeans, multi-colored shirt, and apple green tank under it. She thought for a minute before discarding the shirt and moving to meet Lex.  
  
"For how long did you have lessons?" he asked. "3 years," she replied, "stopped when I moved to Smallville."  
  
"Ok," he said, "let's see your stance."  
  
Chloe took a foil from his hand and stood in the *en garde* position. Lex moved behind her and adjusted her left hand. "Very good," he said.  
  
She turned her head to him, "I tend to remember what I'm taught Lex, and I'm not here for lessons just a refresher course."  
  
Lex smirked and dropped his own foil to the ground. He remained behind her and placed an arm around her waist, she jumped slightly. He pulled her back against him, his mouth was close to her ear, "advance," he said.  
  
Chloe swallowed and stepped forward, "retreat," he said, she complied stepping back.  
  
"Ok very good, now again only faster," he tightened his arm, "advance, retreat, advance, and retreat."  
  
This *dance* continued for a while with Lex moving behind her, she could feel him every time she moved.  
  
"Ok stop," he made no attempt to move his arm, "next time you advance, lunge then retreat."  
  
Chloe nodded, and gasped slightly when his other hand found the back of her thigh. Lex was enjoying himself, he knew he was unsettling her but it was fun he liked the effect he had on her.  
  
"Advance, lunge, retreat," his breath tickling her ear. She began and each time she lunged then retreated his hand would move up and down her thigh. Chloe breath was coming in pants mainly from the excursions but also due to Lex.  
  
The feeling of her body was affecting him as well and he knew he had to let her go soon or things would get embarrassing.  
  
"One last thing before we fence, balestra (a forward hop or jump usually followed by an attack like a lunge), lunge and then retreat again."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and went through the motions, but Lex loosened his arm when she jumped and lunged and he used it to pull her back against him when she retreated.  
  
The third time she did this he groaned softly, "stop." Chloe could feel his breath against her neck as he panted.  
  
Lex released her waist and she bit her lip in disappointment, he picked up his foil from the ground, "now Chloe let's *really* work up a sweat."  
  
Chloe whipped around to face him; the infuriating smirk plastered on his face. 'Damn him for being so sexy,' she thought.  
  
"Shall we fence Miss Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes, "en garde Mr. Luthor."  
  
And so they began, advancing, retreating, and lunging. Chloe would parry his attacks as he would hers. The room was filled with the sounds of foils clashing and the heavy breathing of the 2 opponents.  
  
'She's good,' thought Lex as another attack missed the hit and he just about managed to quell her riposte. Lex's shirt was clinging to him in patches from the sweat, as was Chloe's top.  
  
Neither was willing to give up; Chloe was too stubborn and Lex just refused to be defeated. And then a momentary lapse of concentration on Chloe's part led to the hit Lex needed.  
  
"Your hit is acknowledged Lex," said a very out of breath Chloe.  
  
When he got his own breath back he spoke, "a very hard earned hit Chloe, you are a very worthy opponent."  
  
Chloe smiled at his words, 'wow' she thought, 'I impressed Lex Luthor.'  
  
"And Chloe I will be extremely disappointed if you don't win this competition."  
  
"Well Lex can't have you disappointed now can we?"  
  
Lex smiled at her this time and she grinned back.  
  
She glanced at the time, "I better get going," as she moved to get her stuff. Lex took her foil and put it back in the cabinet with his own.  
  
"Let me walk you to the door," Lex said when she was ready.  
  
They reached the main door and Chloe turned to Lex, "thank you again."  
  
"Believe me Chloe it was my *pleasure*," the smirk back on his face.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "when I win Lex I'll buy you a cup of coffee," and headed to her car.  
  
"I'll hold you to that Chloe."  
  
She laughed and waved as she started her car, Lex waved back and watched till the car was out of his sight.  
  
End 


End file.
